Navarog's Return
by nintendgal101
Summary: The knights of the dawn have juat recruited two new members when they recieve news that Navarog has returned. Can they get to the 5 keys of power before him or shall the demons be freed again sooner than they thought.R&R OR I WILL SET MENDIGO ON YOU! If you're looking for a fluff story DO NOT READ THIS! I'm serious there will be no fluff. Fluff is boring.
1. The New Recruits

Kendra sat behind the one-way mirror another-way window at the three new recruits for the knights. One was an African-American woman named Sarah with her hair cut to about shoulder length. The second was a teenage boy named Jackson with short black hair and piercing blue eyes. The third was a girl whose name was unknown to Kendra. However Bracken, Vanessa, and Trask all told her she could be trusted. She had long silver blonde hair pale skin and silver blue eyes. She wore her hair long; so long it went past her waist.

She turned on the microphone and then started giving instructions; "Hello as you should know this physical thingy is part of your test to become a Knight of the Dawn. For the first test you need to climb this model of one of the ways up the mesa in Lost Mesa." She then pressed a button and the stairs were uncovered. "One two three GO!" The blonde girl took the lead quickly climbing up rocks on the edge where she could. Sarah followed behind jumping from rock to rocks. Jackson went slow and steady more than likely to avoid getting swept into the pool. Sarah began to slow while the water started flowing faster while the blonde girl whom when Kendra looked at her card was called Melody. She almost looked like Carrie Underwood. Suddenly one of the buzzers sounded. Kendra looked and saw it was Melody with 5 minutes exactly. 1 minute later Jackson made it and 30 seconds after Jackson was Sarah.

"Ok now please proceed down the slide back down and get in the swim suit you were asked to bring." With that the recruits slid down Sarah then after an argument Jackson and finally Melody. They then went to change. Sarah was wearing a bikini in dark purple. Jackson wore a pair of swim trunks with a pattern of turtle shells. Melody wore a rather cute tankini patterned with red and white stars. Kendra pushed a button and the stairs turned back to the earthen waterslide it really was. She pressed another and a deep pool about 40 feet deep was uncovered. "Ok there are three dummies at the bottom. Melody you go for the blue, Jackson for the yellow, and Sarah you get the red one. You get up to two breathes before it counts against you. Climb up onto the diving board and when I give the signal go." She paused as they climbed the diving boards. "Ok, ready set GO!"

The new recruits dived in Sarah quickly resurfacing for a breath. Melody swam so fast she was a blue and silver blur. About halfway to the end of the pool Sarah and Jackson took a breath while Melody didn't come up at all. Just above his Jackson took a breath while Sarah tried to get to the bottom without breathing but did not manage it and had to take a third breathe. Kendra made a note to add 10 seconds to her score. Melody swam extremely quickly and made it in three minutes flat without taking a breath. Jackson did it in 4 minutes taking two breathes. Sarah did it in 4 minutes 30 seconds after adding the penalty. Kendra let them change back into clothes before issuing the final challenge

"Ok the final test is trying to win a fight against Mendigo. If he manages to wound you drop your weapon. If you do go see Tanu the samonian over by the weapons rack. If you wound him which basically means manage to hit him with your weapon you win. Choose your weapons. Melody you're up first." Melody went up and got a pair of twin swords. Sarah got a knife and a sword while Jackson watched as Mendigo was armed with a sword and then chose a spear. Melody then walked into the ring to face the wooden puppet. She tried to do for the direct approach but barely avoided Mendigo attacking her. She then went on the defensive. After 9 minutes she saw an opening and jumped flipping over his head before spinning and managing to hit the wooden puppet. Sarah went about the same except it took 9 minutes to defeat the puppet. Jackson took about 9 minutes though it was easy for him because she had a spear.

Kendra added up the results. Melody's end time was 18 minutes. Jackson's was 19 and Sarah's was 20. She wrote this all down and then told the recruits they could go.


	2. Navarog's Back!

After a half hour Kendra went to the lounge. Sarah was reading a book Jackson was snoozing while Melody listened to her iPod while she drew. Kendra cleared her throat and all three looked up. "Sarah they want you to perform a few more tests. Melody Jackson follow me."

Kendra gave Sarah directions before leading Melody and Jackson to the conference room. When they entered Bracken Trask Tanu Warren and Kendra's grandpa Sorenson were waiting. Kendra sat next to Warren while Bracken instructed Melody and Jackson to side in the two chairs facing him. "This is simple." Bracken said, "I want you put your hands in mine and tell me who you are and any powers you have. Melody you go first" Melody sat and put her hands into his looking awkward.

Bracken then told her to tell him something true. She looked up at his and then said "I have no clue why I'm doing this." He told her to tell him a lie and she said; "I hate being called Melody." He nodded at her and then told her to tell them about herself. She then began. "I was born and raised at a dragon preserve in the Himalayas. When I was just 7 my father died. 8 years later my twin brother ran off and joined the knights. 6 months later the wizard Agad came to me and told me that my brother was missing presumably killed by Navarog. I spent the next year wandering around in a daze. A month ago I decided to join the knights to avenge by brother's death. Ever since I was young I had had a strange connection to my brother. It had been silent ever since he had gone missing but when I was traveling through South Carolina It turned on again and I knew he was alive somewhere. My Father was Charlie Rose. My twin was Gavin Rose. I am Selena Rose. I'm a siren singer. I can use the power of the sirens and water strengthens me." She then went quiet. When asked if it was true Bracken answered all of it was.

Nothing exciting happened during Jackson's. He was a shape shifter shifting anything bigger than himself and smaller than an elephant. Both were inducted into the knights. After they swore themselves in Seth Sorenson ran in gasping. When asked what was wrong he managed "Navarog is back" before hen just sat down on the floor with a thud.


	3. To face our fears

Kendra's POV

After making sure Seth was ok. The adults talked over the information on the keys of power which Navarog was probably hunting. They finally decided on a party of Warren Bracken Tanu Trask Elise Melody and me to go after the first key of power which was under the statue of Walt Disney in Disney land in Florida. We met and explained the plan. So the group separate and got some sleep so we could leave first thing tomorrow.

The next day we played the spot of tourists until evening when we hid to make sure we weren't found. We then started toward the statue. Warren and Elise struggled to push it while Bracken tried everything he could think of. Warren and Elise moved aside to let Tanu try when it moved to reveal Melody standing behind it. In answer to our questioning looks she said matter-of-factly, "There was a button."

There was a shoot down which on could fall to get in. Warren sat by it and told me to come down when he shouted. If he didn't shout in 5 minutes to let Tanu or Bracken go before her. With that he slid down. Two minutes later he called up. Kendra followed him and landed in the water with a splash. There was an island nearby. Warren stood on it wringing out his shirt. Kendra shouted up and she heard a loud "WHOO" after which Melody landed with a splash.

After everyone got down Bracken magically dried us all off except Melody who politely refused. We continued along a passage when they heard a roaring noise. We turned and saw water rushing at us. Tanu grabbed Elise's hand who reached for Trask's who grabbed a hold of Warren's who grabbed Bracken's who quickly reached for mine who reached for Melody but they were hit before she even really raised her arm. Melody was swept by much faster as she was light. She seemed to ride the currents like a fish instead of a human. The ropes cut and it was a rush. Melody swam around us like a dog herding sheep. Suddenly with a thud I was knocked into a wall and things went black.

I woke up to hear mutterings. I opened my eyes. Melody was nowhere to be seen but Bracken and Tanu were walking up and down the shore. Melody surfaced holding a silver cone in her hand. "You horn," she said her voice sounding more musical than normal. I sat up and looked around, Warren sat next to me. I heard Elise walked back and reported that there was a shore which it would be easier to pull Trask up onto. Melody nodded before submerging. She came up quickly heaving Trask onto the shore before hauling herself onto the shore. She looked panicked. When asked what was happening she told us that someone had followed us in.

Melody's POV

Bracken healed Trask with his horn and we all got up and started running through a passage. I quickly took the lead. We then got to a large cavern. It was huge overhead however we stood on a ledge. There was a rope stretched across to the other side. I walked over to the ledge as the adults and Kendra talked about who would go across. I looked down and saw the lave bubbling 50 feet below. I heard Warren say my name but I didn't answer. I flashed back to how my older brother Jacob had died falling into a vat of lava while he, I and Gavin fled a basilisk.

Kendra's POV

I looked to Melody. She was even paler than normal and her eyes were wide. I ran to her side and pulled her back. When asked what was wrong she told us that while fleeing a basilisk her older brother fell in a vat of lava like this. She told us that she had been terrified of things like this since then. She then told us about a connection with Gavin that had closed a while ago. Bracken helped her reopen it. She closed her eyes and when they opened a shadowy image of Gavin appeared next to him. He told her something. She nodded before saying "I'm Ready."


	4. The Guardian

Melody's POV

Gavin gave me some encouragement. I look up and say quietly "I'm Ready." I walk to the rope spread my arms and begin to walk across. Gavin almost disconnects for a moment. However reconnects quickly. I walk across fast as I can without losing my balance. As I am half way across I felt it shift and I knew Bracken or perhaps Warren was following me.

When I got to the other side I turn to see Warren at the halfway point and Kendra about to start. After everyone got to the other side we set out along a new passage. The new room has a VERY high ceiling. There is a narrow passage in the middle. There is a black dragon flying along overhead. I step out from the overhang. The dragon dived. I ran into the passage the others following. I hear running footsteps. Behind us is a fake Navarog.

It takes all my concentration not to let myself think this is my twin brother. We run through the narrowest part and we end up in the final room. It was made entirely of obsidian. In the center stood a pale woman. She laughed before asking if we really wanted to face the guardian. When we nodded she laughed evilly before saying "Then face you fate." She laughed again and disappeared.

Suddenly from the shadows shadowy versions of us walked out. They stood across from us as if mirroring us. Warren looked to Bracken and the shadow Warren looked to the shadow Bracken. This gave me an idea. I step to the right and so did the shadow me. Except she stepped to HER right. I began to walk forward and so did she. I walked forward with no incident. Until I reached out for the artifact…

Kendra's POV

I thought it was in the bag until Melody reached for the mind-book. Then the shadow Melody rushed Melody. I shouted a warning and Warren threw his knife at the Shadow Melody. The shadow Warren then attacked Warren.

Soon everyone was fighting. When I tried to take the Shadow Tanu's weapon the shadow me charged me. Five minutes later Melody managed to dispatch the shadow Melody. She then walked over quickly helping me dispatch the shadow me. Within 10 minutes all of the shadow people were gone. Melody then picked up the mind-book. Then a familiar voice shouted out. "Good now put down the book and no one gets hurt."


	5. Navarog Attacks

Melody's POV

I turned and looked into the eyes of the creature that tore my family apart. It had been one of Navarog's followers who had killed my father and it was because of Navarog my brother was missing. It was because of Navarog we were even here. Because of Navarog the only man after dad died who seemed to care about me and Gavin. Because of him my godfather Douglas, my father and my brother were all gone. I spoke loudly my anger making my voice tremble, "Instead, how about you go crawl back into whatever hole you come from and let your prisoners go free."

Navarog just laughed before snapping his fingers. Everyone but me and Kendra and then froze. I made a move to draw my sword then seemed to think better of it. Kendra ran to Bracken's side as Navarog turned to me. "Ok little girl, he hissed in my ear, "now give me the mind book or you will suffer." I looked into his eyes looked down and gave him the dark blue book in my hand to him. Meanwhile I taunted him in my mind. "Good girl," he said before poking me with a dart.

I began to scream. It hurt so much I wished I could die just to get away from it. It was excruciating. I then felt a welcome sense of fading began. I knew I was losing consciousness and the idea was welcoming.

Kendra's POV

I kneeled by Bracken's side until I heard Melody start screaming. I looked over and saw Navarog standing over her holding a dart. For 5 minutes she screams in pain until I watch as she fades into unconsciousness. Navarog then turned to me and Warren who when Melody had started to scream had pushed himself up. He sent Warren flying then approached me. "Ok Kendra your choice is simple come quietly or I kill all of you friends one by one starting with Gavin when we get to my lair and Bracken now. So what is your choice?"

My head was reeling. _What should I say? If I said yes he would take me prisoner but if I said no Gavin and Bracken the only two men who ever seemed to truly care that it was possible for me love would die._ I look down at Bracken then remember Gavin when I had first met him. I look up at Navarog thinking; _How could I have mistaken this monster for Gavin? _I finally nod wondering if he would keep his promises. Navarog grins that evil shark-like smile which made me want to start yelling at him. He then walked over to Melody and began to tie her up. Warren stood and tried to tackle Navarog however Navarog turned and using the rope he was using to tie up Melody bound Warren to her back. He then grabbed a part of the rope before looking to me and saying; "Follow me Kendra or I will tie you up as well and kill Warren and Gavin. I would kill Melody but I need her alive." I look up hatred burning and begin to follow hoping someone would save us from him.


	6. Reunite and Escape

Gavin's POV

I heard footsteps on the stone outside. I had tried to reach Melody for an hour however had not managed it. The door was opened and three figures were pushed in. The footsteps receded as I looked at who it was. I was shocked. It was Warren Kendra and Melody. I stood and walked over. Kendra was blindfolded and Warren and Melody were bound back to back. "Kendra?" I ask she looks around before asking where I was. I realized she couldn't see me and stood in front of her. "Here, let's get the blindfold off." I untie the blindfold then unbound her wrists. She smiles at me for a moment before looking around. I allow her to explore and go to free Warren and Melody. Warren seemed shocked yet not angry when he saw me. Melody was knocked out.

I get the bowl I had carved from a piece of drift wood I had found in the cave and filled it from the salt water spring in the corner and splashed the water over Melody's face. She woke with a start and looked around. She then looked up at me, shouted "Gavin!" And then tackled me in a hug. After hugging me fiercely she stood and looked around. She then asked if there was a way out. I shook my head explaining that the door was the only way out. She pushed it then reported that it was rather flimsy and if they could get to even a small body of water she could probably gather some power from it and knock down the door.

Melody's POV

I was so happy to see that Gavin was okay. After reporting about the flimsy door he showed me the saltwater spring. It was here I sat gathering strength from it. I had been sitting in it almost two hours. However now I defiantly had enough strength to break down one flimsy door. I stood and ran it like a football player. I crashed into it with a thud knocking it down. I walked back in and say everyone staring. "What," I said, "it worked didn't it. Now get up and let's go." I looked back and forth. "Which way?" I asked Gavin. She pointed down the left passage and began walking that way. I walk as quickly as I can without running. I look around a corner and see a passage that opens into the sun. I walk into the passage with the others behind me. Just as we are about to walk out We hear a voice behind us.

"Just where do you think," Navarog said angrily, "you 4 are going? Now go get back in your cell or else." I drew my sword and stood in a ready stance. He jumped at us yelling for my friends to hurry out and that I'd catch up. I heard the run out. I swung again at Navarog. Again and again I swung until I heard footsteps rushing in after which I turned and ran after my friends.


	7. Melody's memory

Melody's POV

I ran out after my friends knowing as soon as I looked around me I was somewhere in the mountains. However which mountains? I soon caught up with them, memories tugging on the edges of my mind. The truth was I didn't really remember who I was. All I knew was what the nymph who had led me to join the Knights of The Dawn told me. I forgot everything. I was taken care of by a family at preserve in Scotland after it happened. I'm pretty sure it had something to do with a demon. I'm not exactly sure though.

I ran after them and asked "Does anyone know where we are?" No one answered and I sighed. Gavin looked to me and asked if something was wrong. When I counted "No, Why," He stared at me before answering that we were home. He then continued to lead.

As soon as we arrived he pulled me into our old playroom. He back to interrogate me and I decided to just tell him.

Gavin's POV

As soon as we arrived at the house I told Kendra and Warren they could hang out down stairs and feel free to get something from the kitchen if they wanted and dragged Melody into our old play room. I started questioning her and she told me about how she had lost her memory got taken in my the family at the Scottish preserve and met the elf who had told her all as the elf said "You'll need to know and say" and led her to join the knights. WE then decided to tell Warren and Kendra and then told them the whole story.

**Hey guys. Sorry for the short chapter it's just I've lost my drive for my fanfictions. Unless people suddenly start begging me not to I'm going to put Nintendo High on hiatus till I get more ideas for it. I'm going to put a second one on hiatus however you choose which one I finish first. Pm me whether you think I should finish up Tantanga's Return or my Fablehaven fic. **

** On a happier note when I finish both or at least one I'm going to start a new one. You get to decide which one too! One idea is a Fablehaven fiction in which Bracken Gavin Melody Dale Warren Kendra Seth Tanu get turned to teenagers and get sent to HIGHSCHOOL! Also for this one I am accepting other (not necessarily human) OCs to go too. PM me any you want put in. The other is a pirate adventure with Mario characters. Review or PM you which you think I should do.**


End file.
